A number of data transfer systems have been developed. Some transfer systems transfer information in serial. To increase data transfer rates the period between bit periods is decreased. While such reduction in period results in increased transfer rates, in results in a corresponding decrease in sampling window. Decreasing the sampling window increases the probability for data errors due to sampling inaccuracy.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for enhancing sampling margins.